<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in memory. by mmellillaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413275">in memory.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmellillaa/pseuds/mmellillaa'>mmellillaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, based off a small hc i have :), minecraft blockmen go brrrr, no respawn, villian tommy, villian tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmellillaa/pseuds/mmellillaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wilbur gives something to tommy before it all goes to shit.</p><p>and tommy lives by those words when he finishes his president's work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in memory.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tommy finds wilbur in a not so very poggers state.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had never expected it to get like this. He expected to be living in L'manburg till death and stand by his nation with his president and friends. He expected to be happy and have a chance to be a kid after the war Dream had declared war on the very land he helped create.<br/>
He was only sixteen after all. He was only a child.</p><p> </p><p>Then the election happened and everything seemed to go downhill from there. In an attempt to seem less like a dictator, Wilbur had gone against three other parties under the name POG2020. He and Tommy had expected to win. But nothing ever went as Tommy expected.</p><p> </p><p>They lost the election by 1% of the votes and were exiled from their own land. The land Tommy gave so much up for. Gone. Changed. Might as well rebrand it as well. . . And that's what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Schlatt doesn’t "take L's".</p><p> </p><p>It's Manburg now.</p><p> </p><p>It made Tommy so unbelievably angry.</p><p> </p><p>He had lost his position. His nation. His friends. He even lost Tubbo (despite the agreement that Tubbo would be a spy for them).</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur told him to let it go. That they can regain power back soon. And Tommy believed him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just didn't see how much this was getting to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine just as Wilbur had said. They rebuilt their home in a ravine, recycling an old name.</p><p> </p><p>Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>L'manburg's almost name.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy told himself to stop thinking of the almost and of L'manburg. It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Tommy were going strong. They even planned on inviting an old friend of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>That was until Wilbur heard of a festival made for democracy and lost it. It was like something snapped in him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we the villains, Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn't sure how to answer his leader. Hell. Tommy wasn't sure of anything. He had nothing and he had no ideas. The only thing he could do was protest and try and stop him.</p><p> </p><p>But he was only sixteen. He couldn't do anything detrimental against him. And Wilbur knew this. Maybe that's why he cemented his power over Tommy by getting Dream, the very man that practically started this all, involved.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn't told where the TNT would be laced or how much Wilbur had received. He probably kept it hidden or in an ender chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn't want to see his nation and his friends and his home blown up.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to be playing in the grass and chasing Tubbo around as Wilbur watches them and laughs at their antics. He wants to go to Niki's bakery and get something after he wakes up and hear her soft voice. He wants to play pranks on Fundy and all of the others. He wanted to end the day tired from having fun.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to be lying awake at night, wondering what is going to be happening to everyone. He didn't want to be taking most of his day trying to find Wilbur's TNT somewhere in Pogtopia while the adult was out and breaking the laws to search Manburg for them. He didn't want the first thing he asked every time they met up in the tunnels that laid under the grounds of Manburg that let to the ravine Tommy was supposed to call "home" to be if he had seen Wilbur around anywhere in Manburg.</p><p> </p><p>But even if Tubbo saw Wilbur, Tubbo probably wouldn't rat him out.</p><p> </p><p>He was too loyal for that. Too good-natured and nice.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stopped asking after a while. He's sure that Tubbo was happy when he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had gone to shit the day of the announcement. It had happened 14 days before the date of the festival. 10 days had passed. 4 left.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had stopped searching after the ninth day. It was nice to have a free day.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe he shouldn't of quit that day. He should've stayed stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>Because on night 10 of Wilbur's insanity, Tommy didn't see him come home.</p><p> </p><p> Wilbur almost always came home around the same hour if he went out. Tommy knew deep down it was because there was still a part of Wilbur that deeply cared for Tommy. And Tomy cared for Wilbur. No matter how many insults the former president threw at him or how many crazy ideas he gets. Tommy didn't want to lose Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>So that might of been the driving reason why Tommy set out to look for him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh how much he wished he had gone out sooner.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he had tried to help Wilbur in a kinder way instead of arguing with him and flat out ignoring him when Wilbur got weird and obsessive over his old nation.</p><p> </p><p>Because Tommy arrived at the outskirts of Manberg, tying his horse to a tree behind the podium. And as he was about to start heading towards the hills to look for Wilbur in Manberg, he noticed a small 2 by 1 entrance into a small hole in the back of the hill the podium stood on. In the quiet of the night, footsteps could be heard coming from the entrance and a small silhouette could be seen coming from the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had no interest in being seen by anyone.</p><p> </p><p>He only had interest in finding Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>He moved behind a tree in an attempt to be hidden. It would be too dark to see him anyway. But it wasn't like that thought crossed Tommy's mind. He peeked out from behind the tree to see who was coming out. And it was probably the one person he wished he would never see again.</p><p> </p><p>Jschlatt and a diamond sword dripping with a crimson liquid. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had seen enough bloodshed and fighting to know it was blood. It sickened Tommy to think that Jschlatt had probably harmed someone in there. He wasn't sure who, but he knew he had to find out.</p><p> </p><p>The teen watched as Schlatt left the vicinity, waiting until nothing could be heard. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way to the hole in the hill. He tried to not make any noise as he ran but he wasn't entirely sure if he was silent.</p><p> </p><p>A bad feeling he had was too overbearing.</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel itself was long and the floors, ceiling, and walls were made of yellow concrete. There were drops of blood on the floor and the smell of gunpowder and blood came from the end of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't Wilbur work with TNT and gunpowder? Could this mean. . . ?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t give it a second thought before racing down the corridor, his voice caught in his throat. The tunnel seemed impossibly long and once Tommy had finished running through it, he stopped. The bad feeling had taken over as his eyes saw a sight he never wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>Flashbacks of the war came. Sights of everyone bloodied and crying when Eret betrayed them. Sights of Wilbur's terrified eyes staring down at Tommy's body after the duel.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't fun.</p><p> </p><p>"W. . . Wilbur?"</p><p> </p><p>But nothing could top the sight of Tommy seeing his president holed up in the corner of a stone room with TNT strewn across the floor clutching his bloodied side half-heartedly. Blood seemed to leave a trail to him as if he wasn't stabbed against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur? Wilbur Wilbur- Oh fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of his friend. His hands went onto his shoulders. He shook him.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur slightly opened his eyes, not expecting to see Tommy's face. A face so terrified and scared that it looked close to crying. You could see the tears building in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"H. Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a sigh of relief when he realized Wilbur wasn't dead. But that reassurance didn't help with the fact that Wilbur was dying. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you- what- I-" Tommy wasn't sure what to say. He was freaking out. So he did the one thing that he so desperately needed to feel better. He brought Wilbur closer and hugged him. He didn't care if the white part of his shirt or his pants got bloodied. He didn't care. He just needed some form of a hug. Some form of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't expecting Wilbur to at least try and hug back.</p><p> </p><p>"You dumb bitch. What the hell were you doing? Is this where you've been going?" Tommy asked, interrogating Wilbur. He tried to sound angry and intimidating. But his voice was too wobbly and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. (Which if that was an assumption you made, it wouldn't be far off.)</p><p> </p><p>A quiet laugh came from Wilbur. "I should've listened. This was all a stupid choice, wasn't it Tommy. I just. . . I never expected for Schlatt to know where this room was." Tommy had too many things to say to that. Stuff like "you come here every day, it's not all that hidden" and "a large 'hidden' hole is very noticeable if you see it." But he couldn't he wanted to do so many things yet he found himself not being able to.</p><p> </p><p>He never could.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't win a duel against Dream. It was luck that Dream allowed for their independence in return for his two discs instead of just Mellohi.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't win the election that got them exiled.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't keep Wilbur sane.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't talk him out of setting explosives under Manberg.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't even protect his president from something like this.</p><p> </p><p>And now Wilbur Soot was going to die in Tommy Innit's arms because Tommy couldn't get here fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Wilbur. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>That all he could say as he pulled back a bit so he could see Wilbur. The expression on his face wasn't one of death at all. It reminded Tommy of their L'manburg days. A warm smile, warm eyes, and bags under his eyes. (The eyebags were darker and deeper but that was to be expected). It almost made Tommy loose it.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hummed. "What are you apologizing for, Tommy? It was my plan. It was my anger. It was my want to get rid of Schlatt. Seems like I truly did become ambitious."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy bit his bottom lip as he looked at Wilbur. Wilbur had said he didn't plan on going down with the bombs. He was right. But he didn’t even have any chance to even worry about running from the freshly ignited bombs. Tommy proceeded to look away, not wanting to look at the eyes that had held nothing but coldness towards him for the past few months.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur reached up with his unbloodied and placed it on Tommy's cheek to back the blond look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy. You have to promise me that you will not let Schlatt become a complete dictator. Work with Tubbo to end his reign."</p><p> </p><p>"But Wilbur. I can't. How am I supposed to? You don't trust me with shit and suddenly you're giving me this?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy thought back to an argument they had awhile back. He had been told that he would never be president. That it wasn't a lie when he had been told it originally. And that it was obvious that he was scared. "I see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice," Wilbur had said to him.</p><p> </p><p>He would've denied it back then. And he did. But now? He was scared. He was so fucking scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Be safe, Tommy. Live for me."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the hand on Tommy's cheek went limp and fell. No more falling and rising of his chest. No nothing. Just a still and silent body.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy cried. Tommy cried for the first time in a long time. He didn't remember the last time he has cried. But he knew he had Tubbo and Wilbur with him. With Tubbo hugging him and Wilbur standing nearby to make sure that Tommy was okay and singing a small tune.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't have Tubbo holding him or Wilbur singing to him. All he had was his dead president in his arms and an overwhelming hatred for everyone and anything.</p><p> </p><p>Sure Wilbur might almost of blown up Manburg. But Dream actually did it and he was still alive. Tommy could tell that Wilbur spent most of his time thinking about if he should really go through with his plans.</p><p> </p><p>He might not have even done it.</p><p> </p><p>So why. . . why the hell was he the one to die? Why couldn't it of been anyone else?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hated Schlatt. He hated Fundy and he hated Quackity and he hated Eret and Dream and everyone else. He wanted to be happy and everyone else fucked him over.</p><p> </p><p>Damnit, damnit, damnit!</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't even sure of how long he sat there, crying in front of a dead body. But it certainly felt like a long time. The whole room reeked of death and blood but Tommy wasn't too concerned about all of that. He had too many thoughts and not enough mental capacity to house all of them.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly started to stand up from his position on the floor, using the wall to steady him and now allow him fall. His joints popped as he stared down at Wilbur's body.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Tommy could really see how bad everything was. . .</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Wilbur didn't have the wrong idea of how the festival should go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>word count: 12,273</p><p>notes:<br/>Hi! This is my first fic/one short where it's not like- on wattpad and in typical wattpad fashion so I hope I've played the characters remotely correct.<br/>I will just like it to be known that next chapter will be focused on Tubbo! There will be a small bit of Tommy 3rd person but it'll switch to Tubbo in (hopefully) a seamless way.<br/>I hope you have a good day or night &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk if this is gonna replace the past note-<br/>but i made a mistake with the word count. <br/>it's 12,240, my bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>